Fate intertwines
by Alouete
Summary: A strange meeting, a twist of fate. Who knew that love can sprout so easily? A MichiruXHaruka story, from the first time they met to when they fall in love. But the path to love is difficult, can they overcome the challenges ahead? R and R.
1. Prologe: A strange meeting

**Disclaimer**: As much as I hate to say it, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. I wish I can own Michiru and Haruka though. Yeah… One can only wish.

**Summary**: A strange meeting, a twist of fate. Who knew that love can sprout so easily? A MichiruXHaruka story.

**Author Notes**: Haruka is a boy in my story. Just because I wanted her to. It made the story much easier and also I though Haruka was a boy when I first saw the anime too. Michiru and Haruka is such a perfect couple, they are definitely soul mates. Please review when you done reading.

**Notes**:

"…" : Talking

'…' : Thinking

(...) : Scene/ Time change.

**Quote for the chapter: **"A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet."

**-------------------------------Prologue**: A strange meeting. -------------------------

A small girl with silky aqua-green hair entered the giant room. She seems to be around 8 years old, and she looked lost as stood in the room full of people.

Her parent had brought her to another one of the many fancy dinner parties they often attended. The girl, who goes with the name Michiru Kaioh, has never liked these types of parties. She was dressed in a long light- green dress that brought out the color of her hair, and she wore a silver necklace carries a small dolphin crest. Even though she was practically engulfed by many adults who came to greet her parents, and also none forget to compliment how cute they thought she was, Michiru herself wished that she could be somewhere else.

It is not that she dislikes any of the guests, she enjoyed seeing a few of them in fact, but she still wishes that she could be in a place that's quieter than here. Unknown to her, someone near the punch bowl was watching her with great interest. The blond figure titled his head as he saw the pretty girl struggling to get out of the crowd of adults surrounding her.

As more and more people came to greet the ever famous Kaioh family, Michiru found a small path that she can slide through to get out of the commotion. She did just that. As she came out, she accidentally took an extra step and was about to fall flat on her face when a person, who seemed to appeared out of thin air, quickly caught her.

Michiru let out a small gasp when all of this was happening. After a few moments, as she realized what just happened, Michiru reclaimed her graceful composure and turn to face her savior, who placed her down after leading her out of harm's way.

"Thank you very much for saving me." Michiru said and slowly look up. She found her deep blue eyes gazing into emerald green orbs. Their gaze last for only moments as Michiru fully stood up and using that time to take a good look at the person who saved her.

The person who stood opposite of her was wearing a formal tuxedo, fit for these type of occasions. He has short curly blond hair and deep emerald eyes. And he seems to be in the same age range as Michiru. He was looking at her in a way that she can't predict what he is thinking. 'He looks like a nice person.' Michiru thought to herself.

"You're welcome." The blond finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. Broke out from her thoughts, Michiru came back to reality. "Hello, my name is Michiru, Michiru Kaioh." She introduced herself. "I see, I might've figure. You're family is quite famous." The blond say, then took a quick look over where Michiru was a while ago. "My name's Haruka, Haruka Tenoh." Haruka said.

"Thank you again for saving me." Michiru thanked her savior once more, feeling truly in debt to this boy. "Heh, don't mention it. I wasn't about to let a cute girl fall and hurt her pretty face." Haruka replied. At this Michiru face turned into a shade of red as she blushed at the comment. It's strange to Michiru, since when other people told her that she was cute or pretty, she never blushed before.

"Thank you." Michiru said in a small voice. "Heh, you're really cute." Haruka smiled and it made Michiru blushed a deeper shade of red. "Well, anyway. Why were you trying to hard to get away from there?" Haruka changed the subject since he didn't want the girl before him faint from blushing. He smiled slightly from the thought.

"Oh." This snapped the green-hair back to reality again. "I… I was feeling suffocated in there. I wanted to find a quieter place to be at." She answer, glad that everyone was not paying attention to the 2 children standing near the punch bowl. "Really? I thought many people liked the attention." He blond says as she pushes a strand of hair out of her eye. "I guess I'm not one of the 'many people' then. I do not like to be crowded like that, it feels strange and uncomfortable." Michiru reply, she then tried to reach a cup of juice but was having problem. Being the gentleman he is, Haruka, who was much taller then her, took the cup that Michiru was reaching for and hand it to her.

"Thank you, you're quite a gentleman." Michiru giggled and took the cup from him. "I guess I can't help it. I was born that way." Haruka came back with a reply. They both laughed at this. "Well, since you want a quieter place, let's go somewhere else." At this, Haruka took Michiru by her writs and pull her through the many people in the room. "But… I have to tell my parents." Michiru protested at first. "Don't worry; adults are always too busy discussing about things. They won't even know we're gone." At that, Michiru gave in and run after the boy before her, laughing as she did so.

After about minutes of running, Haruka finally stopped. Michiru at this time was trying to catch her breath. She never ran that fast before, and in a dress no less. But it was also one of the most fun things she did, so she was laughing all the way. "Here we are." She heard the boy beside her said. She gazes up, and was amazed to see that they were in the garden of the one who threw the dinner party. The garden was nice and peaceful since no one was there except for Haruka and herself. "Much better then inside, right?" Haruka asked her.

"Yes. How do you know about this place?" Michiru exclaimed as she looked around the garden. Her house has a law too, and Michiru in her mind is planning to ask her parents to turn it into a garden. She always liked flowers. "I've been here a few times. A few trip through the place, and I ended up out here. I also don't like so many people crowding over me." He answered, with his eyes closed, and let the wind play with his short flocks of hair.

'You look really cool like that.' Michiru silently thought this without saying it out loud. Instead, she said: "The wind is so nice today." "Yeah… It is happy today." Reply Haruka, almost as a whisper. "You like the wind a lot, don't you?" Michiru absent mindedly asked. "Yeah, I want to be just like it…I want to be as fast as the wind." The blond then open his eyes, and look into Michiru's deep blue eyes. They stay like that, for some moments, and then Haruka broke the silent. "You know, the wind likes you too. It likes to play with your hair." He says as he saw the wind playing with Michiru's aqua- green hair, gently tugging and pulling at it.

"You think so? I'm happy then, I like the wind too." Michiru smiled at the boy. This made _him_ blush this time. "But my heart belongs to the endless ocean." Michiru added. Then there was silent between them. About a minute later, they both broke out laughing. Then they start to play the games that kids of the age of 8 would play with each other.

( An hour Later.)

"It's unfair Tenoh-san." Michiru yelled to the running blond as she tries to take deeper breaths. "What's unfair?" Haruka look back and stopped running. Michiru caught up to him, and said: "How did you run so fast? I can never catch you." "Because I want to chase after the wind, so I train to be fast." "But then you have the advantage in 'Hide-and-Seek'. I never trained before." "Why not? It's fun being fast." "I promise you, when I grew older; I will be able to run along side you." "It's a promise then." The blond declared.

"Yes. But in the mean time…" Michiru gave a small smirk and tagged the blond before her. "Tag, you're it Tenoh- san." After that, she quickly ran. "Hey, that's cheating." Haruka yell after her. "Not at all Tenoh- san, it calls using brain over brawn." Michiru yell back as she giggles and run. "No matter, I'll catch you again Kaioh-san." Haruka said, as he too took off running.

(15 minutes later.)

Exhausted from running so much, both Michiru and Haruka sat down on a bench, looking after the setting sun. "I guess we should be going back now." Haruka stood up. "Already?" "Yes milady, we can't let our parents worry about us now, can we?" "Alright." Michiru pouted at this. "I had a lot of fun today." Michiru start as they walk back. "Thank you so much, Tenoh-san." "I had fun too. I should thank _you_." Haruka reply. "For making this boring party so much fun."

As they approach the door to the room where the party was held, Michiru turned and ask: "Will I meet you again?" At this Haruka put a hand on his chin and think for a short moment. "My family will be moving to another region next month." He said. "Oh." Michiru felt sad at this. "I see, so this is good bye."

"Not necessary." Haruka suddenly reply. "Kaioh-san, do you believe in a thing called 'Fate'?" "Fate?" Michiru titled her head, wondering where this is going. "Yeah. If you make a promise to me that you won't forget me, then I will promise that we will meet again, sometime in the future. Ok?" Haruka asked her, with much excitement in his voice. "Ok, then. I promise I won't forget you, Tenoh-san." Michiru agreed with just as much energy, because she didn't want to never seeing her new found friend again. "And I promise that we will meet again someday." Haruka smiled a smile that seem to shine more then the sun itself. "And I never broke a promise before." He added. And they both went into the dinning room, laughing with joy that they had made a new friend for themselves.

"Wait." Haruka suddenly stopped. "What it is, Tenoh-san?" Michiru asked, confused. "Here." Haruka then took off his necklace, which is made out of silver and have an emerald, in the shape of a wing, trapped on it. He put it on Michiru. "So you won't forget me." He added. "Thank you. And here." Michiru smiled, and took her own necklace and place them in Haruka's hands. "So you won't forget your promise." They smiled at each other.

As they almost reaching the main hall, Haruka turned and stare at Michiru. Michiru blushed after the blond didn't stop her staring. "What it is?" She asked, looking away. "Nothing" Haruka stopped and smirks. "Just noticing that you're definitely the cutest girl I've met." Michiru face is turning into a whole new shade of red as she heard this. "Ha ha ha, you are really the cutest." Haruka laugh out loud. "Goodbye my little princess." He turned and starts to run. "Until we meet again." He shouts to her from the distance.

Broking out from her trance, Michiru noticed that she was standing alone in the hall. Feeling a bit lonely, she too started to head to where her parents might be. 'Yes…Until we meet again.' She thoughts, and smiled.

(Fade out.)

Please review and tell me what you think. If you think I need to improve on something, please feel free to do it. Reviews and flames are greatly appreciated, but please tell me how to improve too.

Thank you for reading my story. R and R.


	2. Chapter 1: So we meet again

**Disclaimer**: If I say I own Sailor Moon, I would be lying. But any other characters you don't recognize is mine, example: Marie and Ms. Kazami.

**Summary**: A strange meeting, a twist of fate. Who knew that love can sprout so easily? A MichiruXHaruka story, from the first time they met to when they fall in love. But the path to love is difficult; can they overcome the challenges ahead?

**Author Notes**: Michiru is now 15 years old, and starting her first year in high school. Also she forgot Haruka's name.

**Notes**: (Won't be include in the following chapters, unless something new came up.)

"…": Talking

'…': Thinking

(---…---): Scene/ Time change.

**Japanese things: **

san: Use to address someone you just meet, or not familiar with. Or sometimes someone you respect.

kun: Use to address a boy, close to you.

chan: Use to address a girl, close to you.

sensei: Use to address teacher.

**Quote for the chapter: **"Do you know what fate is? Fate is building a bridge between you and the one you love."

**------------------------------------Chapter 1: **So we meet again. ----------------------------------

It was a beautiful early autumn morning. In the garden of a gigantic mansion on top of a small hill, we can spot an aqua-green haired girl, watering the blossoming flowers. The garden was a beautiful sight to behold. It was divided in 5 sections, each consists different types of the rarest flowers money can buy.

Michiru was caught in her own little world as she continues to water the white roses. After her 14th birthday last year, her parents had let her turn their lawn into a garden as a gift, and she had taken full advantage of that. She was turning to the pink roses when someone came and interrupts her.

"Oh my, Michiru-san. What are you doing?" That was her maid, Marie. Marie has shoulder-length blue hair and was 5 years older then Michiru. Michiru turn to face her maid, she smile then answer. "What does it look like, Marie? I'm watering the flowers." "I can see that, Michiru-san, but that's the job of the gardener. Your father and mother won't like the though of you getting filthy in the garden." Marie reply, and she took the watering can out of Michiru's hand.

"Don't worry too much about them." Michiru started. "They don't mind me tending to the flowers I love so much once in a while." Marie then protest: "Yes, they won't mind if you do it 'once in a while.'. But you're always tending to them. You're not letting the gardeners do their job, you know." "Oh, Marie." Michiru smiled as she gave up. Marie always worries too much.

"And aren't you supposed to be ready for school? It is the first day of school, correct?" Marie added as Michiru start to head back into the mansion. "Yes. I'm already prepared, Marie. I just need to change now." Michiru reply to her friend. "Can you ask the driver to wait for me outside in 10 minutes?" "I got it." Michiru heard the blue-head answer as she got in the house.

(---Michiru's room. ---)

Upon entering her room, Michiru start walk over to her closet. Her new school uniform consists of the color red and green, with the skirt goes pass the knees. She took them out and was about to change into them as something caught her eyes. A silver necklace, with am emerald craved into a wing, was lying on her desk. She walks over to pick it up. She smiles as she remembers the events years ago like it was just yesterday.

"You know," She says to the necklace. "I wonder if your owner still remembers his promise. I sure didn't." Yes, indeed she hasn't forgotten about the strange boy that was her savior years ago. I mean, how can you possibly forget such a strange event? Michiru shook her head. "But then again, maybe he did. We were only 8 years old after all. How many boys at that age keep promises? To a girl he just met no less." Michiru took the necklace, gaze at it a bit, and start to put it on. 'But still…' She thought silently. 'One can hope, can't she?'

(---10 minutes later. Outside the Kaioh's Mansion.---)

"Thank you for waiting." Michiru spoke to the driver as she enters the car. She insisted on going to school on a car, rather then a limo when her parents asked, since she didn't want to look like some spoiled, rich girl. She also silently wished that no one known of her and her family's wealth, though that is almost impossible.

The Kaioh family has made their name known in many areas such as business, stock, music and art. Her father, who is a very sly man in business, was also a famous artist. And her mother has also had many of her violin albums sold out. Many say she inherited her talents in music and art from them, and she can't really disagree.

As they arrive at school, her driver say goodbye to her and take his leave. Michiru then slowly enters her new school, Helios High. She then slowly makes her way through the exciting students and look for a way to her class. Holding a small piece of paper, Michiru forgot to look where she was going. And we all now what happens when you don't look where you're going, right?

Crash

Michiru found herself sitting on the floor, oblivious to what happened. "Oh, my!" She heard some one exclaimed. The she felt the pain on her head, and then slowly understand the situation. Looking up, she saw a blue haired girl, sitting across from her on the floor. "I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" The girl asked her as she stood up and holds out her hands.

"No, it was my fault." Michiru took the offered hand with great delight. She stood up and reclaimed her composure. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Michiru apologized. "I wasn't looking either." The blue-haired girl say, holding up a book, which she obviously was reading while walking. They both felt silent for a moment, then they giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well, I suppose it's both of us fault then." Michiru say, and then start to introduce herself. "I am Michiru, Michiru Kaioh. Please to meet you." "And I am Ami, Ami Mizuno. Please to be your acquaintance, Kaioh-san." Ami bow her head a bit. Michiru then remember what she was doing, and then asked. "Pardon me, but do you by chance know where this room is? I am a bit lost at the moment." She asked, showing Ami the piece of paper with her classroom on it.

"Room 125? Yes, I do know where that is." Ami replied, a bit surprise. "In fact, it's right next to my class. I can show you there, if you wish." "Please do." Michiru smiled, taking the offer gladly. They both start to walk, with Ami leading the way, of course.

(---5 minutes later. ---)

"Well, here we are. Room 125." Ami stopped as they reached their destination. "Thank you very much for showing me the way, Ami-san. If it wasn't for you, I might get lost in this school. It is quite big." Michiru thanked her newly made friend. "You are welcome. Well, I must be going in my class now. See you later, Kaioh-san." Ami then start to open the door to room '124'. "Michiru is fine, Ami-san." Michiru added. She have too much formalities at home, she wishes that at least her friends won't be too formal towards her. Ami stood for a few seconds, blinking. Then she nods her head and said: "Alright, Michiru-san." Michiru smiles slightly at that.

Upon entering her own classroom, Michiru stop to wonder for a few moments then sat herself down to a seat near the window on the left side of the classroom. Looking around, she saw several students were already in the room, chatting with their friends. Then the school bell rang, signaling the start of the class. She took out a pencil, and a pen, and a small notebook. That's her; always have to be well prepared for anything.

Moments later, the class began to fill up as students push against each other to avoid being late to class. Many sat with their friends, and some with their girl/boyfriends. Luckily for Michiru, they were too excited to notice her yet, because she still never welcomes the thought of people crowding over her. 'Good, now to stay this way until the school year's over.' Michiru smiled at herself for thinking in such a childish way.

She looks up as the teacher enters the room. Her teacher seems to be in her mid-thirty years, with reddish-brown hair. "Hello class. My name is Ms. Kazami; I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year." She greeted a very typical greeting for a new teacher. "Unless I suddenly want to start a new life as a wildlife rescue ranger, that is." She added, smiling. Then the class felt silent. Many glances went around.

Ms. Kazami sweat dropped, obviously a bit embarrass. "I am joking of course." The class let out a breath they forgot to take. Then some force laughter can be heard. "Oh." Some students say as they sweat dropped. "Alright, then. Let's start the class with a role call." Ms. Kazami then begins to take out an attendant sheet, and start to call the listed names.

"Hiruka Azoma." "Here." "Mizuno Fujin." "Here." "Michiru Kaioh." Hearing her name being called, Michiru quickly response. "Here." Whispers can be heard through out the room. "Michiru Kaioh?" "Isn't that one of the leading families in Tokyo." "She's studying here? In this school?" "I got my next goal. Getting her as my girlfriend." "Yeah, right. I'll make her mine." Some even tried to change their seat to be next to her, but was stopped by Ms. Kazami, much to Michiru's relief.

The aqua-headed girl gives out a big sign. 'Why does it always have to be like this?' She thought sadly, she eyes sadden as she heard more whispers. Michiru then turns her head towards the window, as she stop paying attention to the teacher and let her thoughts roam free. 'Always have to be the same, doesn't it? New school, new class, new people desperately trying to get a hold of my family fortune through me. Oh joy.' She gives herself a sad smile.

'I should be used to this by now, I supposed. Yet… I always hoped it turn out different, somehow. For once, I wish someone would approach me without wanting to use me in the process.' Signing again, she looks blankly at the drifting clouds outside. Without even thinking about, her right hand found its way to the necklace resting upon her neck. Looking at the emerald wing, she eyes soften. 'The only time… The one time someone's nice to me without knowing who I was.' Reaching for the necklace had became a habit for Michiru, without her even realizing it, whenever she was feeling down.

'I really hope you remember your promise.' Michiru silently hoped, though knowing deep in her heart it is not that likely. 'Heh, perhaps Marie was right. I have to stop reading too many fairy tales books. I should stop setting my hopes so high.'

"Hey. Sorry I'm late sensei." Michiru thoughts were cut off as a person opened the door violently. Turning her head back to the front of the class, she spotted the cause of the noise. The person has obviously been running for quite some distance, as he was trying hard to catch his breath. Ms. Kazami was scolding him for being late and also for disrupting the whole class. "I'm really sorry. I woke up too late today, and I did ran all the way to class when I reached the entrance. It's a one time thing, promise it won't happen again." Ms. Kazami was first impressed by the way this student response to her, but then she gave up on punishing him.

"Alright, seeing it is the beginning of the school year, I will let you off this time." She said to the boy. "I am Ms. Kazami, your teacher for the year. Now, will you introduce yourself to the class?" She instructed the new student. Michiru was about to turn away to gaze upon the clouds again when the boy turned to face the class. With golden locks of hair and a pair of deep emerald eyes he turned and faces his audience. At about 5 feet 8, with a nice built in muscles he easily makes all the girls speechless and all the guys jealous of his popularity. He seems to first scan through the class, looking from something, or perhaps _someone_.

He stopped when he spotted a certain pair of blue eyes. Michiru was surprised as their gaze met. 'What is this? This all seems so familiar, yet it is also so vague.' Their eyes were locked for mere seconds, yet to both, it felt like a decade had came and passed. He broke their eye contact, giving her a smile and turn to do what he was told. "Hey. My name is Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet all of you." As he smirks, the girls in the class start to sign and declare in their heart that they've found their prince charming.

"Thank you Tenoh-kun. Now let's see… Where can you si… huh?" Ms. Kazami was cut off when Haruka headed towards Michiru. A seat below her was empty, and it seems that was the blond's destination. "Pardon me, may I sit here?" He asked Michiru, who was still thinking on what just happened. Michiru jumped when being asked, but then quickly reclaim her calm composure as she softly answers: "Yes."

Before he settles into his seat, the blond did not forget to whispers words to the girl above him: "Told you we'd meet again."

(---Fade out---)

Heh, sorry for stopping it right there. Basically, this chapter is introducing the characters, telling a bit about Michiru's home life, and other things. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. I just need to remind you that I don't like the type of love that goes too fast, so the story will proceed slowly, ok?

Thank you for all those that have reviewed my story, I'm very grateful to you, and will try to update as fast as possible.

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Shinn: **Thank so much for review, and being my first reviewer of this story. Thank you for your long and detailed review, I enjoyed reading them very much. Please continue to support me to get through with this story. And feel free to review or e-mail to me the questions you don't understand, or things I need to improve on.

**Andrea: **Thank you for reviewing, though I am unable to read your review. Thank you very much.

**Tammy: **I hope 7 days aren't that much of a wait for you, because I plan on updating weekly, if it is possible. But thank you for reviewing, waiting for your next review.

**Kazenoouji: **Thank you. Yeah, I thought starting at their childhood would be a good idea. And here's the next chapter, hoped you like it.

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful. Please continue to support me in this story. (I've never completed a story before. tears tears) 2nd attempt. So hang in there with me, please?

P.S: Trying to get 5 reviews per chapter. I really hope I can do it.


	3. Chapter 2: A Promise Kept

**Disclaimer**: You know, I sometimes wonder why we need to put this up. If we own the anime, we could've made it real right? I won't be posting the stories here. But aside from that bitter moment, I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Summary**: A strange meeting, a twist of fate. Who knew that love can sprout so easily? A MichiruXHaruka story, from the first time they met to when they fall in love. But the path to love is difficult; can they overcome the challenges ahead?

**Author Notes**: I think I will be in need of a beta reader, so if anyone interested, please tell me. Michiru might be a bit out of character in this chapter, but please bear with me. And I will update the story weekly from now on.

**Quote for the chapter:** "Never think lightly when you make a promise."

**------------------------------------Chapter 2: **A Promise Kept. ----------------------------------

Before he settles into his seat, the blond did not forget to whispers words to the girl above him: "Told you we'd meet again."

"Huh?" Michiru gasped at that, not understanding the new student's words. She wanted to turn around and ask him right away, but she knows Ms. Kazami was watching and stopped the temptation from her mind. Ms. Kazami then resumes her lessons which had been interrupted minutes ago. Michiru pretends to listen as hundreds of questions race through her confused mind.

'What did he mean? Haruka…Tenoh? Do I known someone with that name?' Michiru silently question her own mind, searching for different possibilities. 'Somehow he seems awfully familiar, but where did I saw him?' Remembering his gaze moments ago, Michiru can't help but try harder to search her memories for anything that can explain the actions of the blond. After spending 10 minutes of fruitless theories, the aqua-headed freshman gave up. 'Well, at least something new happened.' Deciding on what actions she should take, Michiru told herself: 'I'll find out what he meant, at lunch.'

(---Lunch time---)

As soon as the bell rang and the teacher exits the room, every student in the room moved. It was almost if they arranged or planed it the whole time when they divided into 2 groups, girls and boys. The girls rushed and forced themselves upon Haruka's desk, pushing each other to get nearer to the soon-to-be new male idol of the school. In fact, you can barely see a glimpse of blond hair in the horde of fan girls.

Michiru's situation is not much different. Lucky for her, the boys just crowded her desk, but not forcing themselves upon her. They would have done it too, if they didn't think that it's not the way to pick up a girl. Still, through so many talking voices, Michiru can't even hear herself thinking, let alone find a way to escape. "Wow, you're really Michiru Kaioh?" "I heard that you're loaded, right?" "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" "Want to go get lunch with me?"

And it really doesn't help when people continues to throw questions at her. 'I really need to find a way out.' Michiru tried to recovers her trail of thoughts. 'I knew this would happen. Why can't I be wrong just one time?' Michiru let out a deep sigh as she continues to look around for an exit. But much to her dismay, over 15 crazed teenage boys was surrounding her desk. She let out an even deeper sigh as she was about to give up on going to lunch. Trying her best to block out the loud voices around her, she let her thoughts concentrate on another subject that's bothering her.

'And I thought I could ask him about what he said before.' The she suddenly realized something, and looked up from her desk. Through the many faces of boys crowding her desk, only one face was missing. And was the one she just thought about. 'Well, at least he's not like the others.' Michiru thought hopefully. She had tried to look for Haruka, but found herself unable to even move in the crowd. 'This is enough. I must find a way out.' As she was thinking, she never noticed a figure slowly got over to her desk.

"Hey, is there a Michiru Kaioh here?" A voice sounded over the buzzing boys. "Get in line. She's with us." Someone shouted. The figure smirked. "Whatever you got to tell yourself to be happy. But she needs to report to the principal's office, now." Hearing that, Michiru thought: 'Oh, finally.' For once in her life, going to the principal's office sounded good. The boys finally gave up and start cleaning a path for her. As she stood up from her chair, she saw the source of her confusion. Haruka, standing there waiting for her seems to shine as the sun shore through the window.

"Let's get together later." Some guys still try to get her attention as the crowd disband themselves. "Well, shall we go?" Michiru heard Haruka said. Though with many questions in her head, instead she asked: "What business does the principal wants with me?" As they walk out of the classroom and into the hall way, the blond reply. "Nothing." He started. "I lied." "Huh?" Michiru stopped in her track and look up at the boy before her. "What do you mean?" Confused, Michiru asked without thinking.

"Heh, I lied. The principal never called you." He answers as he cast away the hair covering eyes, then give a small smirk. "But why?" The aqua-head once more asked without even thinking. "It is very hard to get you out of a crowd like that without lying. Unless of course you enjoyed their company, then I must've done a bad thing." The blond's smirk grew wider as Michiru just stood there, deep in thoughts. After a moment or 2, she jumped back to reality.

"Why did you do it?" She asked once more, looking up with her eyes fix on the person before her. "Cause, I need to talk to you. And getting through those boys won't be an easy task." "What do you need to discuss with me?" Michiru questioned him, almost immediately. "You know, you ask too many questions. But let's go somewhere else first." He was right, people is starting a crowd again, much to their both dismay.

Taking Michiru's hand by the wrist, Haruka started to run. Michiru was once again confused, but by instinct she ran after the one before her. 'What am I doing?' Michiru silently asked herself as she after the fast boy. 'Why am I so confused?' She have never been like this before. Kaioh, Michiru was the girl who is always aware of what's happening around her is now the most confused girl in the world.

But for some reason, she liked it. 'Not knowing what's about to happen…I haven't feel like this in a long time.' Michiru smile, remembering a moment in her childhood she shared with a strange boy. Suddenly, she found herself raising her free hand to caress her necklace. Haruka looked back, and smiled to himself as he started to gain speed. Michiru tried to match him, yet found it impossible. Haruka noticed that and slowed himself down.

(--- 3 minutes later--- Courtyard of the school---)

Haruka stopped in front of a giant oak tree in the courtyard of the school. Several students were passing by, but didn't pay much attention to the pair. They both took deep, long breaths before either start to react. Michiru regain her composure first; ask the 1st question that came to her mind. "Now, would you please tell me what you need?" She tried to sound like she was mad, but end up failing. "Like I said before, you do ask a lot of questions." Haruka replied. "Its human nature to ask questions when we don't know something, is it not?" Michiru was ready with a come back. "Yes. Yes, it is." Haruka agreed as he stood up to his full length.

"But I only have one simple question for you." The blond suddenly turn serious as their eyes meet. Michiru can't help but stare into those emerald orbs and she found herself lost in them. "Do you remember me?" Haruka asked with such seriousness that Michiru can't help but ponder on the question for quite sometime. 'Remember? But when have ever met him before?' Michiru thought, searching her memory bank over and over. Haruka stood there and wait as Michiru think. Seeing the aqua-green headed girl gain no results over a long time, he gave out a disappointing sigh.

"Ah well, I expected as much." The blond finally said, bringing Michiru back to the present. "I guess I should've known when you didn't say anything in class." He then smiled at her, but a glimpse of sadness could be found in is eyes. "But did we meet before? I'm really sorry I can't remember." Michiru apologized, feeling deep regret that she can't remember anyone in her memories that look like him. "It's ok. It's not like I really expect much, people forgets, right? The brain takes out the memories that are not important and insert new ones, that's how it works." Haruka replied to her, sounding neutral. "I'm really sorry." Michiru apologized once more, even though she has not been able to grasp the situation.

"But still…" A smirk came back to Haruka's face. "I'm going to need this back." He said, then swiftly goes in the back of Michiru and took the necklace she has always cherished in a quick motion. Michiru, taken back by his action stood still for a second. "What are you doing? Please give it back." Michiru tried to calm herself down as she approach the grinning Haruka. "I'm taking back what's my." Haruka said innocently, acting like what she did was absolutely normal.

Michiru was annoyed, and very, very close to being mad. No matter how much she felt sorry that she didn't remember Haruka, no one can ever take **that** away from her. She never left the house without it, and found herself dependent on it in her time of need. Seeing her like that, Haruka can't help but keep grinning. Michiru was about to said something when she saw Haruka unhook a necklace he was wearing. Unexpectedly, Haruka threw it her way. Michiru quick reflexes helped her catch the object.

Looking down to the object in her hand, she saw something she thought she'll never see again. In her hands, she was holding a silver necklace carries a small dolphin crest. Michiru gasped, and stood there speechless. Realization suddenly came over her, as she stare disbelieving at the silver necklace. 'This is my…" She though. "But that must mean…" She look up and meet emerald eyes that was fixed on her deep blue orbs.

Haruka smiled as he knew Michiru knows. "I'll take that as 'I remember.'." "You are him." Words just came out of her mouth as Michiru still stuck somewhere between reality and her mind. "Yes. Yes I am." Haruka was amused at the reaction of Michiru, very amused. But, being the gentleman he was, he can't let Michiru stay that way forever. "Should I take your silent as you don't want to see me? If so, I'll leave." Haruka commented and pretend to walk away. Immediately, Michiru came back to the courtyard they were in.

"No!" Michiru gave out a yell, and then cover her mouth. "Oh? So you're back." Haruka teased her as he walked back. "It is that much fun to tease me?" Michiru throw a comeback it him. "Of course!" Haruka reply, laughing a bit. "Still, at first you didn't look like someone to break your promise, Kaioh-san." "I didn't recognize you. You've change too much." Michiru tried to hide the fact she had forgotten Haruka's name. "Now, now, a lady such as yourself doesn't need to cover things with words, do you?" Haruka easily see through her intentions.

"It's ok." Haruka turn serious again. "Even if you've forgotten my name, you still kept this with you." He held up the necklace in his hand. The emerald shone in the afternoon sun light. "Thank you." He thanked her with a serious tone before getting back to his normal self. "Still, it hurt very much to goes through all that trouble to get here and have you forgetting my name." He played with his hair again.

'He **is** that boy.' Michiru finally concluded. 'His actions are so unpredictable. Yet, that's exactly what the boy made me felt.' Unpredictable, unsure, and confused. These are the feelings Michiru haven't felt in a long time, from when she was a child. She liked it, she liked these feelings a lot. Michiru smiled even though she still have questions to ask, she knows the one before her is the person she have been thinking of just this morning. "But, did you not move away to another region? How did you came back?" "You still remember that, that's good to hear." Haruka let out a relief sign as he about to answer.

Riiiinnnnggg

The bell, signaling the ending of lunch sounded, stopped Haruka from answering. "Well, guess we have to get to class." Haruka started to leave before he adds: "We'll talk later. Just remember that I kept my promise." He disappeared before Michiru can say anything else. Michiru, confused as she was, still know better to be late at the first day.

(---Later that night.---)

"Where was he?" Michiru asked herself as she sat in her room, looking out at the starless night sky. Michiru came back to class after their meeting, and found that Haruka had already went home to take came of some business. Michiru was not happy when she heard the news, because she still has many questions for the blond.

"Still…" Michiru mumbled as she replays the day's events in her head. "It all seem so unrealistic. Almost like all of it is just a dream." Michiru unconsciously reached for the emerald necklace, just to find it have been replaced by her old necklace. "What?" She exclaimed, looking down at it. "Oh." After a moment she remembered that Haruka had gave it back to her. Staring at it, her eyes sadden. 'It's not the same.' Michiru concluded. Michiru found herself yearning for the comfort the emerald necklace once gave her.

"Maybe this **is** all just a dream." Michiru started. "It all seems like something coming out of a love novel." Michiru chuckled at that, then turn serious once more. She took her old necklace off and examines it. Though it has been 7 years since she saw it, it looks brand new. As if someone have been polishing it quite often, like what she does with the other necklace. Confused as she was, she felt warm as the thought of her long lost friend have taken good care of her own necklace. 'Yet I broke my promise.' Michiru thought bitterly.

Laying down onto her bed gently, still looking at the dolphin crest. 'I forgot his name, even though I promised. And he kept his, through all this time.' A flashback of their promise came into her mind. 'I promised to always remember him, yet I forgot his name.' Michiru closed her eyes, and before another thought can creep into her mind, she drifted to dream land.

(---Fade out---)

I know, Michiru might sound out of character, but how would you react when something like that happen to you. You won't believe right away now, would you? Still, I promise the next chapter will be better. (So I hope.)

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Haruka's Knight:** Thank you for your donation, heh. I promise to update as soon as possible.

**jinleigh slanzar**Thank you so much for your review again. It was always nice to read your review, it make me want to write faster and better. Looking forward to your next reviews. Thank you!

**Meo:** I agree, they are so dreamy. Why else did I spend my time writing a story about them?

**Riva van Dyk** As you might or might not notice, I'm not very good in grammar and the tenses, but thank you for reading and reviewing my story. P.S: Haruka's a boy in this story, sorry.

**Souryu AsUka: **I have no idea what 'bonita' means, but I hope it's a positive term. Thank you for reviewing.

**anonymus (sp?) fool: **Thanks for your encouragement, I hope my story will end well to. (Having a bit of writer block right now.) Please continue to review, I'm looking forward to it.

**Michiru Tenou: **Oh my goodness, you discovered one of the reason Haruka is a boy in my story. I hoped to have someone like him as my prince charming too! (Though I can live without him flirting with other girls like Haruka.)

I think I need a beta reader, so if you're willing to help please contact me. My e-mail is: You'll get to read the story sooner, think about it, ok?


End file.
